


QT Pi

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, just more cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Wato is too cute and Sherlock has no idea what to do.





	QT Pi

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet.
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes. :]

Sherlock has been acting differently lately.

Well, Sherlock always acted a bit differently, when compared to most people, and that unique eccentricity was part of Wato loved her girlfriend. However, recently, Wato noticed that her unusual detective was acting even more unusual than ever.

The detective seemed...angrier, more irritated and bothered. It seemed as if every little thing that Wato did or didn’t do would set her off and Wato had no idea why she was acting this way.

Last week, Wato had decided to bake some macarons for Ms. Hatano, in return for allowing her to stay at 221B. When Sherlock walked in and saw the little sweets, neatly decorated to look like little pandas, she began making a fuss over why Wato had to go and do this, and why it was pointless since Ms. Hatano would let her stay regardless.

“She would let you stay whether you baked her sweets or not. It’s a waste of time doing things like that.”

A few days later, Sherlock complained about Wato’s outfit. She had done it in the past, complaining about how it ruined her aesthetic sense. But this time, Sherlock complained about how why Wato had gotten all dressed up. She grumbled about how she didn’t understand the point in getting all dressed up when they were going to be running around town, working on cases, and she only grew grumpier when Wato argued that she did the same thing. This all happened with the two of them standing next to a dead body, leaving Inspector Reimon and Sergeant Shibata standing there awkwardly.

“You’re just going to get all sweaty anyway.”

A few days after that, Sherlock got grumpy about Wato’s stylistic choices once again. Wato had decided to braid her hair that day instead of tying it up and the detective threw a tantrum over the change in hairstyle, once again pointing out how it was a waste of time.

“Doing a braid takes longer than tying it up. That’s time that could be spent on our cases.”

And now, Sherlock was grumbling about something else that Wato wasn’t sure of because all she was doing was reading a book silently in the living room. She did her best to ignore it, but Sherlock continued mumbling and staring at her.

Wato sighed, not taking her eyes off of her book. “What is it now, Sherlock?”

“You’re making a weird face,” mumbled Sherlock. “It bothers me.”

Wato frowned and looked up to see Sherlock’s face scrunched up as stared at her disapprovingly. She sighed and moved her book to her lap. She crossed her arms across her chest and did her best to return Sherlock’s disapproving stare.

“I’m making a weird face? Me?”

“Yeah,” snapped Sherlock. “Your forehead gets all wrinkly and you stick your tongue out. It’s weird and it’s distracting me from my own thinking. You should stop.”

“I should stop?” asked Wato incredulously. “Maybe you should look away then.”

Sherlock only grumbled and pouted even more. She then laid down on the couch where she was sitting and childishly hid half of her face with one of the pillows. Her eyes were left uncovered and they narrowed as she continued to scrutinize Wato. Wato sighed again and tossed her book to the side. She got up and walked over to where Sherlock was laying on the couch. She gently nudged Sherlock’s feet over a bit, so she could sit next to her. Sherlock’s demeanor didn’t change throughout all of this.

“Sherlock, what has gotten into you lately?” asked Wato. “You’ve been complaining about everything that I do and I don’t understand why. Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Sherlock said nothing, but Wato took note of how she fidgeted slightly, pulling the pillow up a bit higher and closer to herself. Wato gave a soft sigh and placed a reassuring hand on Sherlock’s leg, gently rubbing circles with her thumb.

“Sherlock, I’m not angry. I’m just very confused.”

A muffled groan came from beneath the pillow and Wato did her best not to laugh out loud. Sherlock pulled the pillow closer, covering her face completely, and shook her head repeatedly. Wato waited patiently, staying seated. Sherlock soon peeked out from behind the pillow and sighed when she saw that Wato was still there. The doctor gave her a small smile, making her sigh and hide her face again.

“Youretoocute.”

“What?”

Wato wasn’t even certain if Sherlock had said any words since they were too quick and muffled for her to hear properly. She leaned in closer to try and hear what Sherlock was saying, but she only pulled away some more.

“I said you’re too cute!” Sherlock finally snapped as she pulled the pillow away from her face.  She then held it close to her chest this time instead, resting her chin on top of it. “And it makes me...feel things and it’s weird.”

Wato stared wide-eyed at Sherlock, taking in the sight of her slightly blushing cheeks. Sherlock fidgeted and turned away from her stare, clearly embarrassed about her confession. She pouted even more when she heard the familiar sound of Wato’s light laughter twinkling through the air. All this time, she had been worried about Sherlock hating her, when it was actually the complete opposite.

Sherlock was about to snap at Wato again, but Wato cut her off when she gently nudged Sherlock over, so she could lay next to her. It was a tight fit, given that they were lying on the couch after all, but Wato made room for them by wrapping her arms around Sherlock. The detective turned away and her blush grew when she felt her girlfriend resting her head in the crook of her neck. Wato gave her a reassuring squeeze before leaning over to kiss her cheek, further reddening her cheeks.

“I think you’re the one that’s too cute, Sherlock.”

Sherlock groaned at this, thoroughly embarrassed. Wato moved to place a kiss to the back of Sherlock’s neck before nestling her head between her shoulder blades. She felt Sherlock shift to look back at her before a hand reached for her own, gently lacing their fingers together. Wato smiled when she felt this and squeezed Sherlock’s hand.

Definitely too cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
